


when i think (of the time gone by)

by thequeenbeekeeper



Category: A Very Potter Musical
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenbeekeeper/pseuds/thequeenbeekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't believe you anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i think (of the time gone by)

“I’m here to stay.”

“I don’t believe you anymore.”

The dark lord is taken aback by the resistance in his former servant’s voice. Things have changed over the years. Quirrell is stronger now, different. His mousy facade is gone and in its place there is the hardened look of a broken man who has done his best to piece himself together again.

“I promise you I-“

“You promise? You’re expecting me to just fall to the ground and worship you again because you promise?”

Voldemort’s snake-like gaze falls to the ground. The other man lets out a shout of ironic laughter.

“Yeah, see I remember the last time you ‘promised’ to stay.”

Voldemort is silent.

“Three years later and I thought I was going to be alright. Thought maybe I could move on. Then you come dancing back in like last time, raring to go again.”

Quirrell’s hands are clenched into fists at his sides, shaking slightly as he tries to control the anger coursing through his veins. Voldemort breathes quietly, unsure of what to say. 

“Quirrell, I-“

“Please.”

And for one moment, his eyes soften.

“Don’t tell me you’re sorry. Just go.”


End file.
